


When Cindy met Ralph

by Izz2267



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izz2267/pseuds/Izz2267
Summary: Cynthia is looking for her boyfriend. When she finds him, she also finds all of team flash. Ralph doesn't realize she's taken.





	When Cindy met Ralph

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I've been thinking of writing.  
> Sorry for any spelling errors.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, or this TV show.

Cynthia was thinking, she was thinking and walking. She was walking through S.T.A.R. Labs, looking for her boyfriend. The last place she had to check for her boyfriend was the cortex. She knew that since she didn’t find anyone anywhere else in the building, they would all be in the cortex doing God knows what. For the past few years, that circular room has been the main center of the flash operations, the rectangular & human sized hole in the wall, was perfect for putting the flash suit on display for all to see (even strangers, considering their awful security system). She had gotten used to the winding hallways that turned the entire building into a maze. At this point, she had spent so much time on this earth, in this building, that she felt safe here. Safety, she realized, was not something she had felt in a long time, but with him, even before they were together, she had felt safe. He was her anchor, he IS her anchor. Cynthia stopped walking.

“Woah. You’re thinking to deep Cyn.”, she whispered to herself. Cynthia continued her walking, straight into the cortex. As she entered, she heard a faint whistle.

“Well hello there.”, a man said, he was tallish, had brown hair, and was looking at her with no shame,” I’m Ralph, who might you be?”  
Cynthia looked around the room, looking at everyone until her eyes met Cisco’s. Her expression seemed to say: seriously. who is this guy? Cisco’s only response was a raise of his eyebrows and a smirk, as he leaned against the monitor on the other side of the room. Cynthia looked back at Ralph and rolled her eyes. She tilted her head and allowed a fast & fake smile to cross her face before she went back to a serious expression.

“Taken”, she said.

“Well.”, he responded pointedly,” Your boyfriend is it?”-Cynthia nodded-” Great. I don’t see your boyfriend here.” His tone was suggestive, in a way that made Cisco go from a relaxed position to a more serious stance. Cynthia looked at cisco with a semi-surprised look on her face, and laughed a fake, yet amused laugh.

“Wrong.”, she said, leaning in for enfisis.

“What do you mean wrong”, Ralph responded, when Cynthia gave him a pointed glare, he continued,” Your boyfriend is here.”-Cynthia nodded-” well... I don’t believe you.” this caused Cynthia to roll her eyes.

“You should.”, she said,”He’s here.”

“Oh please.”, Ralph responded in denial,” you are waaay out of league for anyone in this building. Well, except me, that is.” This caused an amused expression to cross her face, beckoning for him to continue as he did,” I mean, the only people here are, Barry, who is happily married, Cisco whos such a geek he’ll probably die alone, Joe who is dating that women, Shmaya was it-”

“Not even close.”, Joe responded in distaste.

“Whatever. There’s Harry who is still getting over the loss of his wife, and, well, me, so unless you can see the future, and already know that we are going to be together, you’re lying.” He was so caught up in his rant, that Ralph didn’t even notice that in the middle of it, around the time he had said the thing about Cisco, Cynthia had walked over to where Cisco was standing, smirk on her face, grabbed him by the lapels of his blazer, and kissed him.  
It was only when he finished speaking that Ralph realized what was happening, He looked back to where he thought she was standing, and not seeing her, he looked around the room until he found her, barely pulling away from Cisco.

“You were saying”, she said, placing her head on Cisco’s shoulder. Ralph was baffled, his mouth was hanging open, and he was in shock.

“How.”, he thought,”She’s dating the geek? Who broke the world, someone had to. If the world wasn’t broken then she would have realized that she is waaaay out of his league.” Seeing the look on Ralph’s face, Cisco’s facial expression changed from ‘hopelessly in love’, to a smug little grin. Cynthia made him happy, and he was even happier now that he knew she felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to comment.


End file.
